


Tender torture

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/M, Gentle Torture, Hair-pulling, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Teasing, Volmer has had enough, and he loses it, bloated stomach, swollen stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Hannah goes to see Dr. Volmer after his uncomfortable day with bloating and heartburn.Volmer is pissed.He's getting tired of Hannah's teasing. . .(Takes place after 'Sweet treats')





	Tender torture

Dr. Heinreih Volmer stood in his office, resting his forehead against the cool glass of his window, his hands at the windowsill. He breathed deeply for a couple of times, closing his eyes for a moment. The sun was setting, dying the clouds pink and orange. It had been a long day and finally, the pill he had taken had been enough to settle the burning in his stomach. It had not completely removed to bloating, though.

He would not ever eat so much again, no matter what, he decided, watching from the reflection of the window how the door to his office opened, closing silently. It was Hannah, leaning against the polished mahogany, but he did not turn to look at her. He was too frustrated to.

“Doctor Volmer,” Hannah’s soft voice whispers, almost apologetically, a note higher than normally.

“Go away, Hannah,” the doctor grunts. “I am not feeling well.” Should the girl torture him twice in the same day, he did not know what he’d do. 

“You are angry with me. . .” her voice speaks again, softly, a sound barely above a whisper. 

Dr. Volmer doesn’t bother to reply. He is angry with her. 

“I shouldn’t have left. You were hurting and I left. . .” 

That is a thing Dr. Volmer agrees with the girl. She shouldn’t have left. She should have finished. The whole day, he had not suffered only from heartburn, but aching in his loin, too. The terrible pain of anticipated yet denied pleasure in his lower stomach. 

“I shouldn’t have. You were so kind. . .” 

Volmer sees her walk closer through the reflection, but he still does not choose to turn. The girl does not deserve his attention. Not today. 

“I am sorry. Please don’t be angry with me,” Hannah whispers, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Her cheek rests warmly against his upper back, just against the shoulder plate. 

Her hands find their way on his stomach soon enough, stroking the small swell on both sides. Volmer only grunts, trying to convince himself he takes no pleasure in her touch. He’s too angry to. Yet, as Hannah’s hands slide down below the soft mound of his swollen stomach, just above his slowly hardening manhood, he cannot stop himself from taking a couple of deeper breaths. His stomach presses tighter around her fingers with the gesture. Her cool, delicate, gentle fingers. 

Hannah makes a sound. A soft mewl of sorts. Her hands get greedier as Dr. Volmer begins to breathe faster, more shallow and ragged. He fights not to pant so openly, not to show much he enjoys this.

Hannah gasps softly behind his back and Dr. Volmer swears her breathing is a bit shallower, too. Her fingers trail up his ribcage, exploring, caressing. Teasing him sweetly through the fabric of his light-blue linen shirt. The buttons are slightly tight against the swell of his stomach. And occasionally the girl stops to play with them, as if considering whether to expose him to her touch.

“My poor doctor, you must have been so uncomfortable the whole day,” she whispers, spreading her fingers wide. Her left hand trails down to the softness of his lower stomach and she presses, almost like hugging him tighter. 

Volmer groans, his head arches back for a moment before falling back against the window. He has squeezed his eyes shut. Sweat has started to gather at his brow and upper lip. The pit of his stomach tingles most pleasurably. 

The girl makes another mewling sound, starting to massage the globe of his stomach all over. Her breath his hot against his back. Her hips rock gently against his backside. 

Her hands explore him, tease him to extraordinary measures. The other studies his ribs under the skin, slipping to his sides. The other moves lower again, hesitating, before she slips a couple of fingers under his uncomfortably tight belt. 

Dr. Volmer stops her, placing his hand over hers. He sighs deeply, savoring the feeling of her other, still exploring hand. 

“Don’t. . .” 

Hannah’s hand stops with his words for a moment. He can feel her breathing, her small breasts soft against his back. 

“Please, let me. I promise to be gentle this time. I promise,” her mouse-like voice whispers and her hand is on the move again, reaching for the peak of his belly, stroking, adding a little bit pressure. 

Dr. Volmer groans, in pleasure and slight pain. He reaches for Hannah’s hand again, stilling it. 

“How much longer are you going to make me wait, Hannah?” he breathes. He’s painfully hard now. 

“Wait for what?” she asks, too innocently. 

Dr. Volmer chuckles dryly, locking both of her hands on his body. She’s breathing nearly as fast as he is. Trying to feel him, to touch him. Feel all of his soft, rounded stomach at once. She’s enjoying the feeling when it presses against her hands with the rhythm of his breathing, he can tell. And she presses again, too hard. 

He groans in anger, pulling away. 

Hannah is swift to hush him, as always. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I’ll be gentle. . .” 

“You’re never gentle, Hannah!” he growls, spinning around. He claims her mouth, roughly, needily, pulling her with him to the floor. His fingers sink in her hair. He’s on top of her. His hips jerk. He can feel the heat of her sex through the fabric of his trousers, rubbing moist against his bulge. He thrusts against her, again and again, dry-fucking her roughly into oblivion, planting wet, sloppy, hungry kissed on her face. She tries to push him away. He can feel her hand against his chest. . .

Dr. Volmer startles awake with the sound of his bedroom door. In slips a figure, small and slender. 

“Hannah?” he asks groggily. It was a dream. His stomach hurts, still swollen under the blanket. He will never eat so much again. 

She does not reply, but crawls to the bed in the dimness of the room. Volmer can feel the mattress shift under the weight of her body. 

She removes the blanket, not speaking a word, slipping a hand under the dark-green shirt of his pajamas. The base of her hand touches his crotch briefly on the way. Her fingers tease the soft flesh of his lower belly before she slides her hand over his middle, all the way up to his chest.

Dr. Volmer gasps softly, leaning his head back. It was all a dream, but this is better. She’s here now. 

Her hands caress him with gentle familiarity, up and down, massaging his sides, the swollen peak of his stomach. He cannot take this much longer. 

“E-expose me, Hannah. I want you to expose me and use your lips.”

She stops. “I don’t want to,” her voice whispers into the darkness. She shifts, moving away, but this time Dr. Volmer is faster and he has had enough. 

“Into the cellars, Hannah. Now.” 

He does not ask if she wants to, he drags her, almost gently. 

He hesitates by the bed for a moment, considering. It would be so easy to throw her on the bed, to tie her up. To be done with it. . . But he has been patient. He can be patient a moment longer and climbs to bed himself, lying on his back expectantly. 

The girl if swift to act; rushing to tie up his hands. Her eyes follow the movement of his stomach, rising and falling with the rhythm of his breathing, now partly exposed under his risen pajamas shirt. 

“Just one hand, Hannah,” he tells her when she’s done with the first one. He can manage with just one this time; he did not take her in the gardens, he will not do so now. 

The girl hesitates, licking her lips. Just the sight of her sensual act is enough to make Dr. Volmer breath a little faster. 

She climbs on the bed, carefully, considering, occasionally eyeing his unbound hand, resting on the pillow. 

Her hand finds his stomach, the soft mound under the satin. She waits for a moment, watching his middle move under her hand. Then, she does the buttons, slow as always. 

She splits the green sating slowly, exposing him, gasping softly with the sight of him. He’s still slightly rounded, softly so. His stomach looks like it belongs to a man who likes to drink and eat well and likes to avoid exercise. He does not look like his usual self. 

For a moment Dr. Volmer imagines his stomach is a balloon; tight, tender and Hannah’s nail is a pin, ready to burst him. He squirms slightly with the thought, swallowing a moan of twisted pleasure. 

Her fingers brush the velvet like skin below his navel and Dr. Volmer can feel his abs tense. He trembles slightly. His stomach trembles, like being tickled. 

The girl’s fingers are a touch of feather on his skin. Almost too gentle. In a way, too cruel; slowly pushing him towards his release. 

“Y-your lips, Hannah. Use your lips,” he pants, sweating, his eyes closed tight. He’s so close. . . His back arches in pleasure. 

“I-I don’t want to,” she repeats her earlier chant, shifting. She’s moving away. . .

And Volmer loses it. 

He grabs her hair with his free hand, forcing her to bend over. “Finish. Finish what you started Hannah!” he growls. “You have to finish!” 

She sobs loudly, obeying. Her lips land on his skin. Hot, tormenting, along with a wet trail of tears, pooling down in his navel at the peak of his stretched balloon stomach. 

Hannah’s kisses are sloppy and apologizing, but they do their job. They push him closer to his release and she finishes him with her tongue, licking her way up his lower stomach, all the way to his toned chest. She plants a kiss there, just as he comes with a gasp and a violent jerk of his hips. 

A good and obedient girl she is, Hannah unties his bound hand, curling next to him. She hides behind her hair, still sobbing. Her head rests on his chest. Her breath brushes his bare skin and her hand has found its way to rest on his belly, just below the navel. Just on the tender spot. Just where Volmer likes it best.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Hannah breathes though sobs. “I’ll be a good girl, I’ll finish. I’ll finish what I start.” 

Dr. Volmer lays a gentle hand upon her shoulder. A kiss at the top of her head. He has been too harsh with her. Hannah may have looked like a woman, but she was nothing but a girl. He forgets that sometimes. She knows nothing. But he will teach her. He will help her learn. 

“I am sorry, Hannah,” he whispers, stoking her hair with special tenderness. “Will you forgive me?”

She nods, sobbing some more. Her finger has begun to draw circles around his navel. 

“I will be a good girl. I promise. I promise,” she vows.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might have outdone myself with this one. =)  
> More shall follow; hope you still enjoy reading! ;)


End file.
